


【KK】大腸直腸外科醫生(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全篇架空，一發完。大腸直腸外科醫生堂本光一 x 牙醫堂本剛(結局)
Kudos: 2





	【KK】大腸直腸外科醫生(完)

自從牙齒檢查後堂本光一陷入奇妙的狀態。

「堂本醫生，院長剛才來通知說臨時安插一位掛號喔。」

井上護士看著最近發呆時會不自覺頂弄口腔的堂本光一，有些緊張的躲在白布簾後面小聲報告。

「唔…」堂本光一似乎還沒回神，舌尖滑過上顎時顫抖了下，注意力才勉強拉回望了眼牆上的掛鐘指著五點半「井上妳今天是不是要提早走？」  
  
「是…不過如果需要留下來的話，應該也是可以…」

井上護士聲音越來越小聲，今天下班後得去參加父母安排的相親，這件事情早在上個月就知會堂本光一了，還被打趣了一番。

「不用吧，總不可能臨時安插的對象要進行大腸鏡檢查吧。」

堂本光一輕率的笑著，邊思考下班後去超商買一箱可樂回家，因為明天是難得的排休日，已經做好整天在家打電動的規劃了。

然而事情並非堂本光一想的這麼簡單，當井上護士鬆口氣先行下班後，被院長臨時安插的對象小心翼翼推開診間的門進來。

「嗯…堂本…剛！！！」

堂本光一還沒發現有人推門進來，他點開電腦調閱出資料，赫然發現上面寫著『堂本剛』三個大字，驚愕之餘不小心拔高聲調有些破音。

「是，我是堂本剛。」

穿著再普通不過的短褲跟寬大T-shirt上衣，背著灰色後背包使堂本剛看起來像是大學生，染著咖啡色的髮絲順從的貼在額間形成弧度，如果給他一瓶草莓牛奶喝的話根本就是走在校園裡的大學生了。

「嗯哼，請、請坐。」清了下喉嚨，堂本光一聲音恢復鎮定，在看到堂本剛發現自己身份時瞬間瞪大圓眸、嘴巴微張呈現小三角型狀，堂本光一內心有說不出的愉悅。

堂本剛想逃跑。聽說逃避可恥，但有用。

「請問剛───先生今天來有什麼狀況呢？」

然而堂本光一已經滾動座椅來到堂本剛面前，用腳踩住堂本剛坐著的椅子腳，臉上堆滿罕見的笑容，霎時堂本剛彷彿看見冬天的積雪融化般。

「呃、就…就、屁股有點…」

「屁股怎麼了？」

聽不清楚堂本剛越來越小聲的字句，頭還低下去了，堂本光一幾乎跟著堂本剛一起低頭，簡直快要仰視堂本剛了。

「屁股疼！」圓潤的臉龐漲紅，堂本剛嘟起嘴閉上眼睛索性豁出去了「上完廁所還有點血，所以來掛號了。」

「喔，也許是上廁所太用力導致撕裂傷，不用太擔心。」

堂本光一發現原本以為是抖S牙醫，這一刻全盤推翻。

「好的那我回去休養了，謝謝堂本醫生。」

「欸～慢著，」正當堂本剛快速起身決定結束看診，堂本光一一把拉住他的手腕將人又帶回椅子上，依舊堆滿笑容「保險起見還是檢查一下吧。」 

「欸？！」

「褲子脫了趴到旁邊的床上。」從一旁櫃子上找到拋棄式手套，啪啪兩聲橡膠彈到手的聲音令堂本剛抖了兩下，沒見過這麼迅速整裝好的醫生，患者褲子都還沒脫呢「對了，叫堂本醫生的話像是叫自己，可以叫我光一喔。」

自業自得怎麼寫堂本剛現在清楚了，回去該用書法將這四字寫下掛在牙醫診間。  
\--  
「放鬆，會用一些潤滑液，會感到有些冰涼喔。」

面對堂本剛半趴在床上的姿勢堂本光一忍不住嚥了口口水，除了發現堂本剛緊張的抱著枕頭閉著雙眼外，體毛似乎有事先處理過啊…

堂本剛緊閉雙眼不敢想像身後的人怎麼看自己，對，他心血來潮做了剃除體毛的行為，還覺得挺不錯的，沒想到隔天就肚子疼上廁所出血，只好委託中居院長幫自己介紹大腸直腸科醫生。  
中居院長一臉包在他身上絕對沒問題的態度，一通電話立刻幫他約好了下午的診甚至神秘的跟堂本剛說『這可是我特別動用人脈關係臨時安插的，小剛，很多人想掛這診還掛不到號呢！』。

他寧可沒掛到這個號！

「深呼吸，吐氣，放鬆點。」

背後傳來堂本光一沉穩的嗓音試著引導他放鬆身體，堂本剛很想吐槽怎麼可能放鬆的了！尤其不久前對方來看牙齒時自己做了那種事情。

「噎──」

突然被探入一根手指頭，堂本剛咬著牙關發出短促聲音，抬起頭瞪大雙眼看著空白的牆。

「放鬆點，現在要檢查有沒有異狀。」

堂本光一的動作很溫柔熟練，堂本剛緊縮的身後在堂本光一安撫下逐漸放鬆，當然也得歸功於堂本剛不停在腦海中默念著『這是專業的看診、這是專業的看診、這是專業的看診』

冷靜下來後便是感覺到體內有著不屬於自己的溫度在探索，先是在淺處摸索畫圓確認沒問題後才深入些，緩慢的動作令堂本剛有些恍神，大腸直腸的檢查都是這樣的嗎？還是自己被調戲了？

「啊哈───」

突然被壓到某點時異樣的觸電酥麻感從小腹竄起，後知後覺的堂本剛在知道發生什麼事情後把臉重重壓在枕頭上，死也不肯抬頭。

「抱歉抱歉，想說順便檢查一下攝護腺，都很好很正常。」

不，堂本光一的聲音聽起來才不抱歉，堂本剛內心吶喊著為什麼當初要戲弄對方，顯然對方是個錙銖必較、記仇的人。

「咦？嗯……」

「怎、怎麼了？」

耳膜傳來堂本光一先是疑惑的嗓音，再來是有些低沉的尾音拉長，堂本剛有些緊張的抬起頭側過臉看向堂本光一，深怕是不是有什麼問題。

「啊，沒什麼，就是發現清理的滿乾淨的，有點意外。」

較為狹長的雙眸笑瞇起來，堂本剛發誓那神情跟動物園裡面看見的狐狸根本一樣，如果有獸耳跟獸尾，堂本光一現在肯定抖動著耳朵跟大尾巴在身後晃啊晃，還有那輕輕點了幾下的頭，不要擅自想像我是那邊的人啊！！！

「不、不是你想的那樣的！」

緊張令喉嚨緊澀，以及身體肌肉緊繃，著急要揮舞雙手的堂本剛被堂本光一眼明手快壓住上半身，然而身後猛地緊縮使酥麻感加劇，堂本剛不小心呻吟了聲，頓時診間內飄著異樣的情愫。

「別亂動，還在你裡面，會受傷的。」

原本簡單闡述事實的語句在這當下曖昧到了極致，不止聽的人耳朵紅的快滴出血般，說的人自己也恨不得將舌頭咬掉吞下。

「放鬆點，不然我拔不出來。」

更糟了，埋在枕頭裡的臉還用雙手摀住耳朵，堂本光一跟著手足無措，但手指總不能這樣卡著吧…尤其還能從手指感受到溫熱的甬道一收一縮，他都快要被扳彎了好嗎。

「剛…你這樣我得、我得另外想辦法使你放鬆囉…」

「你要做什麼！？」

被這句話嚇的又抬起頭望向堂本光一，才發現堂本光一的臉也滿是羞紅，這才使堂本剛好過了點，不然他都快以為堂本光一是不是藉由職務之便進行什麼不可描述的事情或福利，否則中居院長怎麼會說他的門診十分熱門要掛還掛不到。

「只是按摩你週邊肌肉讓你放鬆下來而已，別怕，我是專業的醫生啊！」

被人誤會的感覺不是很好，尤其堂本剛滿臉寫著『接下來你是不是要對我這樣那樣了啊！』的紅暈，堂本光一有些尷尬卻奇怪的不討厭，甚至有瞬間想過可行性。

但他可是光明磊落有職業道德的醫生好嗎！

「不不不，我放鬆，我放鬆。」趕緊吸氣吐氣逼自己放鬆下來。

堂本剛的罩門之一，按摩。怕癢又怕痛的他，實在無法理解喜歡按摩的人所說的放鬆舒服。

在兩人都冷靜下後，堂本光一終於順利取出手指，迅速將手套脫掉丟棄到垃圾桶裡，坐回辦公桌前敲打鍵盤輸入病歷。

堂本剛則默默擦拭身下，當他把沾著潤滑液的衛生紙丟到垃圾桶、無聲穿起放在一旁的內褲和褲子時，身後收縮瞬間讓他有種強烈的事後感。

原本消下去的地方又悄悄恢復精神。

「剛先生，如果有需要的話，可以拉上布簾沒關係。」

當堂本光一要告知堂本剛觸診結果跟這幾天飲食須知時，轉過頭的時機恰巧對上堂本剛低著頭望著隆起的部位。嘛～以往也不是沒有過這樣的狀況啦，堂本光一貼心的提醒堂本剛。  
\--  
如果可以，堂本剛不會再來第二次了。

繃著圓臉坐回椅子上，戴著金絲邊眼鏡的堂本光一目光從電腦螢幕上移開，把手寫的紙張遞給堂本剛，密密麻麻寫了幾項飲食須知跟注意事項。

「剛先生要順便約照大腸鏡的日期嗎？」

堂本光一嘴角上揚，身為醫生該有的職業道德也是有的，還是得建議患者進行基本檢察等，尤其他發現堂本剛沒有做過大腸鏡檢查而且胃腸似乎有些不好。

「我再考慮一下。」

恢復冷靜後的堂本剛迅速拉開兩人拒離，冷漠的神情彷彿剛才的那個人不是他。

「雖然今天初步門診是沒問題的，但因為是臨時安插，抽血跟潛血檢測都沒做，還是建議找個時間詳細檢查一下，總是對身體有好處沒壞處的。」

進入專業模式的堂本光一開始講起道理，他遇過很多鴕鳥心態的患者，總是心存僥倖或是等到狀況變差了才四處求醫，預防勝於治療的觀念大家要加強啊！

「我們醫院做胃鏡跟大腸鏡有這個組合，搭配健檢還有折扣。」

拿出DM展示給堂本剛看，堂本剛也看得津津有味，面對不同領域的醫生提供專業的建議，堂本剛還是很樂意接受的。

「當然，我會給剛優待的。」

做出食指抵在唇間的動作，堂本光一雙眼深深望著堂本剛。

「好…」認命的點了下頭，如果不答應今天能不能走出診間都不知道了。

「那我們來交換一下聯絡方式，」拿出手機遞給堂本剛要他輸入電話號碼跟簡訊地址，得到聯絡方式的堂本光一立刻撥號，確認對方手機從背包裡發出聲響才滿意義的掛上電話「剛先生再告訴我這個月可以的日期，我盡量調整安排。」 

「謝謝堂、光一醫生。」這一切過程歷歷在目，只是角色對換了。

「這兩罐瀉藥跟這個你帶回去，我會再發事前說明給你。」

在堂本剛接過物品放入包中後，堂本光一才願意放他走，然而在堂本剛要扭開門把迅速逃離現場時，門板被一隻手壓制住，堂本光一脫下眼鏡更顯臉部線條鋒利分明、高挺的鼻梁幾乎在堂本剛眼前，然後聽見堂本光一說出目前為止堂本剛最不想被發現的事實。

「剛，該不會今天是做好要做大腸鏡檢查的準備吧。嗯？」

該死的最後含笑上揚的尾音。

END


End file.
